Rodya Shilian
Summary Rodya Jihan Shilian is a high-school student that participated within the IVWL world events. Rodya used to be in Xing Qizhong's math class and is known for often missing goals and expectations consistently by a value of 1 point, which he is very much aware of, although this quality isn't necessarily bad. Rodya is an extremely talented and studious person but had always managed to miss perfect scores on tests by one question, occasionally manages to not complete homework due to forgetting to complete a single problem, and often manages to miss the national cut in competitions by a single point. Due to this, Rodya's dream within the IVWL was precision, and thus he gained the ability to adjust the "values" within various things by 1 unit. Unfortunately, for numerous instances he now misses things by 2 points, so that he would continue to miss things by a value of 1 point despite his abilities. Soon enough within the IVWL, he would learn just how useful and precious, and just how grateful he should be for having this quality, as he would often manage to dodge moments of imminent death by a single value that would have been fatal to cross. In regards to Xing Qizhong, he first appeared as a minor antagonist within Team Kai and seeming bodyguard of Kai Miagi Xuzhong but then eventually defected due to Team Kai's disbandment and is now a major supporting character who has saved Xing Qizhong and others from near-miss scenarios multiple times. Appearance Personality Rodya Jihan Shilian is a rather intelligent and very competitive individual, often participating in very prestigious competitions within his high-school times. However, after the disbandment of Team Kai, he would often feel a sense of regret towards numerous things and often assumes burdens on himself due to the nature of his ability. Often he believes that it should have been his responsibility to redirect a killing strike or situation and feels major regret when someone mildly close dies as he believes that he should have been the one to save him and failed. As a result, Rodya has gained a rather pacifist personality and attempts to save as many people as he can within the IVWL world events to atone for what he believes to have done wrong. Combat Statistics Tier: 10-B | 9-B | Likely 9-A | At least 9-A, possibly 8-B | 5-C at full power, Unknown within the Spectating Hall | Unknown | Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Telekinesis and Physics Manipulation with Vector Out, Creation and Life Manipulation with Imagination (Can manifest his imagination into reality, which includes structures and living constructs), Soul Manipulation (Can see, harm, and create spirits, ghosts, and souls). Attack Potency: Average level (Did not make a full appearance within the story-line, so generally his abilities are unknown other than his condition of being a normal high-school student) | Wall level (Could withstand strikes from Xing Qizhong without any assistance) | Likely Small Building level (Could redirect an entire C-130 Hercules fighter jet) | At least Small Building level, possibly City Block level | Planet level at full power (Moved the Massivence II, which is approximately two times the size of IVWL-1, which is approximately the size of Earth), Unknown within the Spectating Hall | Unknown | Unknown Speed: Unknown | Subsonic with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions (Comparable to Xing Qizhong) | Subsonic with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions | Subsonic with FTL reactions (Could react and move individuals out of the way of light-based attacks) | Subsonic with FTL reactions | Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | Wall Class | Small Building Class | Small Building Class | Planet Class, Unknown within the Spectating Hall | Unknown | Unknown Durability: Human level | Wall level | Small Building level | Small Building level, possibly City Block level | Planet level, Unknown within the Spectating Hall | Unknown | Unknown Stamina: Very High Range: Unknown | Tens of meters | Tens of meters | Hundreds of meters | Planetary, Unknown within the Spectating Hall | Unknown | Unknown Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Somewhat bad luck depending on the scenario Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Imagination: An ability used by all within the Network world which allows the user to manifest their imagination into reality, although only in the form of manifesting constructs that they have thought up in their minds rather than altering particular details directly of already existing things through imagining them to be that way. Through usage of Imagination, many individuals have managed to develop various ESP-related abilities. Vector Out: An ability gained through Rodya's desire for precision. Rodya can shift the position of an object at any time and in any direction by a distance relative to the size of the object itself, this ability can only be used once per body of mass and can be used again when the object reaches a relative velocity of zero. Rodya can also adjust things like speed, acceleration, force, and more but only one at a time at a rate that refreshes when the derivative of each vector equals values of zero. *'Scalar Up': The act of adjusting a vector value up one relative unit, can not be used with Scalar Down simultaneously. For vectors of force, this effect multiplies it by 2 instead of attempting to adding a unit. *'Scalar Down': The act of adjusting a vector value down one relative unit, can not be used with Scalar Up simultaneously and can not adjust a value down to zero, instead it remains as one. For vector of force, this effect cuts the value in half instead of attempting to subtract a unit. Key: WoC Season 1 | WoC Season 2 | WoC Season 3 | WoC Season 4 | WoC Season 5 | WoC Season 6 | Dark Hour Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category: Feiyangverse Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Unknown Tier